Promesas ¿Inolvidables?
by hatmoon
Summary: Tantos sufrimientos... solo una promesa...


Ok, no he terminado el fic Draco/Luna pero no se preocupen XD claro que lo terminaré pero ahora me han dado ganas de escribir un Draco/Pansy sin romance, solo como amigos… veamos como sale… espero les guste…

Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de J.K. bla bla bla…

Advertencia: Draco/Pansy

**Promesas… ¿Inolvidables?**

Draco jamás se sentía solo aun estando en su gran mansión con los largos y anchos pasillos, las enormes habitaciones y el inmenso jardín, no, jamás se sentía así porque sus padres siempre estaban allí, en la biblioteca o en el jardín tomando un poco de té… siempre… ellos siempre…

-¡Vamos Zabini, no estoy de humor para tus bromas!- Draco odiaba que lo interrumpieran de esa manera, ya sabía que en el castillo no se podía tener privacidad pero que tuvieran la decencia de no gritar- ni siquiera se te ocurra entrar- no era normal que Pansy estuviera de tan mal humor, normalmente se divertía siendo cómplice de las bromas de Zabini y Draco se divertía viendo a las víctimas de éstas.

-Ya quisieras Parkinson, también es mi sala común- y por lo visto a Blaise le molestaba que le hablaran así.

-¡Y por poco tiempo sino te largas a tu habitación!- el rubio observó como la cara de Pansy se ponía aun más roja mientras sacaba su varita amenazadoramente.

Zabini le dirigió una mirada llena de odio pero no replicó y subió a su habitación, Pansy suspiró, guardó su varita y se sentó en el sofá al lado de Draco.

-Bien ¿Qué te pasa?- Draco se alejó un poco para observar a la castaña de manera inquisitiva, pero ella hizo lo mismo y arqueó una ceja…

-Lo mismo te pregunto, desde el curso pasado te has estado comportando un tanto extraño, te has vuelto más… bien, ni siquiera te esfuerzas en pelear con Potter, con eso te digo todo… incluso te saltas clases… un Malfoy jamás se saltaría clases- Pansy sonrió y Draco le correspondió.

El Slytherin no sabía cuantas vueltas le había dado al tema y todo para no mencionar la estúpida enfermedad de su madre que la tenía postrada en una cama, tomando una medicina cada 12 hrs. y bueno… todos sabían lo de su padre Lucius en Azkaban… en fin, no sabía cómo le había hecho para evitar las preguntas de Pansy hasta ya entrada la noche en que por fin le ganó el sueño y subió igual que Draco hacia su habitación.

_Los dos tenían problemas diferentes… Draco con la enfermedad de su madre y su padre en Azkaban y Pansy con la marca tenebrosa apenas tatuada hace un par de días… a los dos les dolía tanto como para llorar en silencio todas las noches hasta que sus ojos no podían más y se cerraban para dormir los pocos minutos que les quedaban antes de tener que despertar y fingir que no pasaba nada, absolutamente nada…_

-¿Tienes idea de en dónde está Pansy?- Draco no la había visto desde el desayuno.

-A mí ni me mires, no la he visto desde ayer en la noche- dijo Blaise mirando su jugo de calabaza.

Que algo pasaba, eso era muy claro pero la pregunta era ¿Qué?

Terminaron las clases y Draco fue directo a su cuarto a dormir a pesar de que tenía miles de metros de pergamino que llenar por haber faltado el día anterior, pero que se le iba a hacer…

-¿Pansy? ¿Qué haces aquí?- la castaña estaba tirada en la cama de Draco aparentemente dormida porque no contestó.

El Slytherin observó una papel que sobresalía de entre sus dedos y la tomó… era una foto de ellos dos cuando apenas tenían 6 años y las dos familias aún hacían reuniones para festejar cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera, esa había sido, por cierto, una época muy divertida, todo lo que les preocupaba era poder jugar sin importar la hora que era…

-Tú eres el único que tiene una foto de nosotros dos juntos ¿Sabes?- eso asustó a Draco.

-No, pero lo suponía… ¿Has estado llorando?- Pansy tenía los ojos rojos y un poco hinchados.

A pesar de negar a mostrarse vulnerable ante los demás, siempre que estaba con Draco podía llorar toda la noche si ella quería y él se quedaba despierto con ella hasta que se dormía, pero se había hecho costumbre llorar todas, absolutamente todas las noches y eso la molestaba tanto que se recluía en su cuarto para que nadie la viera, ni siquiera él…

Unas cuantas lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por su blanquecino rostro y ella sin poder controlarlas solo tapo su cara con la almohada, Draco la observó por un instante y comenzó a acariciar su cabello y… Pansy se derrumbó, lanzó sus brazos al cuello del rubio y lloró como no lo hacía en 24 hrs.

Draco no sabía el motivo de la enorme tristeza que embargaba a la castaña pero ese momento no era el indicado para un interrogatorio, creo que será mejor que espere a que ella se lo diga.

Paso un largo rato hasta que los sollozos de Pansy dejaron de oírse…

-Fui obligada… yo… no quería- la Slytherin que seguía abrazada al cuello de Draco dijo esas palabras con tanto odio que el chico no pudo evitar estremecerse.

Él se quedó callado, en primera porque no sabía de qué diablos estaba hablando y segundo porque no se le ocurría nada que decir.

-Me duele Draco, todo el día- la castaña se descubrió el brazo izquierdo y ahí estaba… la marca tenebrosa, su brazo estaba absolutamente rojo, lleno de arañazos y cicatrices, incluso se veía la marca de un hechizo que… obviamente no funcionó.

Draco se quedó tan sorprendido por la noticia que como hace un rato, no sabía que decir…

-Pero… ¿Cuándo?- dijo el rubio tomando con mucho cuidado el brazo de la chica.

-El… lunes… creo…- no se veía muy segura con respecto a su respuesta- perdí la conciencia justo cuando la vi ahí, en mi brazo.

-Y ¿Qué te has hecho?- dijo Draco mientras posaba su dedo índice sobre una de las cicatrices.

-No soporto verla cada mañana y tener que cubrirla para que nadie lo note, sentir las punzadas de dolor que me hacen querer morir y fingir ante los demás que es un simple dolor de cabeza… he tratado de todas las formas posibles e imposibles de arrancarla pero nada parece funcionar…

Draco sonrió, no había forma de quitarla, ni siquiera el propio Dumbledore era capaz de eso, una vez que quedabas marcado, no había forma de escapar… ni siquiera ignorando su presencia y eso él lo sabía muy bien.

-Quita esa estúpida sonrisa, ya sé que no hay forma de quitarla pero… tenía que intentarlo, yo no la quería, yo no quería estar todos los días asustada sabiendo que el señor tenebroso puede llamarnos de un instante a otro o que si no cumplo a la perfección con una orden me mate… como lo hizo con mi madre… esto me está volviendo loca… no se que hacer- Pansy estaba desesperada pero es que en realidad no se podía hacer nada ¿O sí?

-Se que no es suficiente como para que te sientas más aliviada pero… te aseguro que mientras yo esté cerca nadie va a hacerte ningún daño… - la castaña lo abrazó de nuevo pero esta vez llena de felicidad.

-Claro que es suficiente, porque sé que no vas a romper tu promesa- eso era seguro, un Malfoy siempre cumple lo que promete sin importar nada.

Draco la abrazó aún más fuerte como agradecimiento por confiar en él…

_Los dos lo sabían muy bien, esa promesa no iba a durar para siempre…_

Dejen reviews y díganme ¿Les gustó el fic? XD


End file.
